Can you see me?
by AlexL61
Summary: This story is a bunch of letters from Lily Luna Potter to Harry after his death when she was five. For this story, Hedwig didn't die and is able to deliver the letters to Harry as he is the Master of Death.


Can you see me?

Written by AlexL61

Author's Note: This story is a bunch of letters from Lily Luna Potter to Harry after his death when she was five. For this story, Hedwig didn't die and is able to deliver the letters to Harry as he is the Master of Death. This story deals with depression, so be warned. This is kind of a continuation of my other story, Just a Dream.

 _Hi Harry, Lily wanted to write you a letter so here I am writing you. I'm not sure if you will ever get this when we send Hedwig with it, but if you do, I want to know that I love you and I really really miss you. I never thought that when you left that day I would never see you again. I'm planning on seeing you again eventually. Don't worry about me though, I don't think I will ever be able to remarry. I miss you Harry. Okay, Lily wants me to write what she is saying so here we go._

 _Hi Daddy, I really miss you. Mummy says your safe now, in a beautiful place called Heaven! We went to the park today! I played on the slides and swings while mum pushed me! We also had pizza tonight! It's my favorite food. Mum taught me how to swim this summer and I can open my eyes under water! It's blurry when I do, is that how you saw if you didn't have glasses? Can you see me?_

 _We love you, Lily Luna and Ginny Potter_

 _Hi Daddy, I learned how to read and write from mummy so I thought I should write you a letter so you could see! Mum said I had to go to the muggle school until Hogwarts. I got my training wand today! I'm learning cool magic from mum. I really like math at school but English is hard. Mummy lets me sleep in one of your t-shirts. I think it still smells like you. Mummy doesn't need to tuck me in anymore as there aren't monsters under my bed anymore. Can you see me? I miss you daddy._

 _Hey Harry, this is Ginny again. It's getting harder to not be with you anymore. I haven't been able to touch any of your things or move anything. Your pillow still smells like you, which is nice. Your kids are doing great though. James and Albus are dealing with it in their own ways. Lily likes to hold a rock she found when we were visiting Hogwarts in her hand and pretend to talk to you. I think it's cute but I think she believes she's actually talking to you. I wish I had more time with you. I know it's selfish but you deserved so much more. I miss you Harry._

 _Love, Lily and Ginny_

 _Hi Daddy, I just turned eight and you said I haven't written in a while so I thought I should send something. I'm in the third grade now. I still like math but I'm bad at multiplication. I'm really slow at the tables. I wish I could just use magic and get the answers. Mum says no. I'm going to Hogwarts soon, aren't you proud of me? I love you so much and I miss you. I wish I could hug you one more time. I'll see you soon!_

 _Hey Harry,_

 _People say it gets easier as time goes on but I don't think so. I read on the internet that after a few years, some people will forget the sound of a loved one's voice. I'm glad I have a pensieve and can watch memories of us sometimes. Don't worry, I don't spend all day in there. I usually just watch one a day, so I don't forget what you sounded like or what you looked like when you laughed. I think Lily is going a bit crazy. She still holds that rock and talks to you. She told me the other day that you said for me to not worry about her and to try the rock myself. I don't think I will though. If she isn't crazy and she is holding the Resurrection Stone, I don't want to see you. I'll just go crazy like the person in that story._

 _I wish you were here. I miss you so much, Harry. I want to dance around in the kitchen like we did when we were just married or race on our brooms around the pitch. I would give up all the money in the world to just spend one more moment with you._

 _Love, Lily and Ginny_

 _Hi Daddy, I just started Hogwarts last week. I wanted to let you know! I was sorted into Gryffindor like you. James says that you would be proud of me. I'm sorry I haven't visited with you for a while, I got busy with mummy. I think my favorite course is Potions, maybe charms… I try not to be sad and miss you, but it's hard. I wish I could hold your hand and walk along the Black Lake and talk with you. I'm hoping to get on the Quidditch team like you did. Mum says I'm a natural. Can you see me?_

 _ **Elsewhere….**_

 _Hey Harry, Lily started Hogwarts last week. I'm all alone at the Manor now… I don't know what to do. I visit your grave every day, I just sit there and talk. It feels like your there with me. I really miss you Harry. Your children miss you. Why did you have to go?_

 _James says that he wants to be a healer, do you think he could be one? He wants to help people like you helped us all. I think he likes a girl in Slytherin, her name is Hayley Nott-Greengrass. She's the daughter of Daphne Greengrass, who was in your year I think. I remember seeing Daphne at the funeral for you and your unit, she was holding the hands of Hayley and Valerian. When they handed her the folded up flag, I could see her stiffen a little._

 _Albus is great friends with Scorpius Malfoy. I know, yuck. I don't think Albus wants to bring him over to the Manor to play during the summers because of his father, which makes me sad. Astoria was always a good girl so I think Scorpius was raised right._

 _Harry, we were supposed to grow old together… I wanted to watch you walk Lily down the aisle or give advice to the boys about girls. Everybody misses you. I keep looking towards the door, hoping you'll walk right through it… I'm sorry you didn't come back, leaving us here at home while you went over there to die alone. Love, Ginny_

 _Hi Dad, I'm graduating Hogwarts today. Mom is downstairs with all the guests for my graduation party. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione said that you would be so proud of me! I finished top of my year! James got married last winter to Hayley Nott-Greengrass. Well, I guess she is a Potter now but that's okay. She is very nice. I think I'm going to go get my Master's in Transfiguration, I want to teach at Hogwarts! Head Mistress McGonagall said that I could come on as an Associate Professor and teach the first and second years if I have my Masters. It shouldn't take too long since I am already really good at it._

 _Albus is working at the ministry now since Lord Malfoy got him a good job in Minister's Office, advisor to the Minister I think. I am betting he will go far with that, maybe even minister himself! Anyway, got to go! I'll talk to you later! I still have the stone!_

 _Love, Lily_

 _ **Later….**_

 _Hi Harry,_

 _I don't know why I keep writing to you after so long, but Lily says you appreciate the letters, so I guess I'll continue._

 _We had Lily's Hogwarts graduation party earlier today, which was fun! All her friends and their parents came, and she got a pretty number of galleons and presents too. I think she has some sort of secret relationship with Scorpius Malfoy… She is always saying that she wants to hang out with Albus and Scorpius._

 _Draco Malfoy is Minster of Magic now too. Not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Nothing really has changed, which is nice. I think Astoria tempered him a bit since Hogwarts. I miss you so much love. I wish you were still here. Love, GInny_


End file.
